Meu melhor presente de natal
by DanyMoon
Summary: Essa é uma pequena história que retrata o mais novo sentimento da jovem Pan: amor. É véspera de natal e ela precisa revelar ao seu amado o que sente por ele.


OBS.: Esta é uma história que escrevi em homenagem ao casal Pan e Trunks. Espero que todos que lerem, gostem de minha mais nova obra literária .

MEU MELHOR PRESENTE DE NATAL 

Véspera de Natal... Um momento muito importante para todas as famílias do mundo. Uma época do ano em que a felicidade e o amor rondam os corações de todos os habitantes do planeta Terra. Neve, árvores, ceia, presentes... Uma ocasião especial para a reunião de todos os membros de uma família. É incrível como as pessoas se tornam mais meigas, mais doces e mais carinhosas nessa época do ano. Bem... Na verdade, quase todas. Há uma exceção bastante curiosa: Pan, uma jovem metade sayajin metade humana.

— Mas eu já disse, mãe! Eu não quero colocar esse vestido!!!- gritava ela.

— Ai, Pan. Por que você precisa ser assim? Por que simplesmente não age como toda menina normal de sua idade?- perguntou Videl, sua mãe.

— Talvez, mãe, porque eu NÃO sou uma MENINA NORMAL!!!!

Os gritos de Pan ecoavam pela casa. Seu pai, Gohan, que estudava no sofá da sala, começava a se perguntar o que estava acontecendo com sua pequena filha. Resolveu subir e ver se podia ajudar em alguma coisa. Ele caminhou até o quarto e bateu na porta.

— Posso entrar?- perguntou delicadamente.

— Ai... entra, Gohan.- respondeu Videl, que suava por não agüentar mais a discussão que se iniciara duas horas atrás.

— O que está acontecendo aqui?- perguntou ele novamente.

— É essa sua filha malcriada que não quer me obedecer!- reclamou Videl.

— Pan, o que houve, filha?- Gohan se abaixou e colocou a mão na cabeça da pequena Pan. Olhou nos olhos da menina e podia ver que algo não estava muito bem.- Conte-me. O que aconteceu? Brigou com alguém?

Pan permaneceu calada. Continuava com os braços cruzados e com aquela mesma carinha emburrada.

Gohan, ao perceber que sua filha não lhe contaria a verdade, pediu à sua esposa que os deixassem à sós.

— Agora, já pode me dizer. Conte ao seu pai qual é o seu problema.- pediu ele.

— É que...- começou ela- Tem uma pessoa que...- ela hesitou, pensou, e continuou- eu gosto muito, Pai. Mas...

— "Mas...", o que?

— Não gosta de mim. Bem, na verdade, até gosta. Mas, não é do mesmo jeito que eu. Às vezes, acho que não sou importante...- continuou ela, tentando não olhar nos olhos de seu pai.

Gohan pensou, observou a tristeza no olhar de sua pequena filha e abraçou-a. Ele sabia que precisava fazer algo para melhorar a situação. De repente, uma explicação bastaria.

— Preste atenção em uma coisa, Pan. Em primeiro lugar, nem tudo é como a gente quer. Precisa entender isso antes de qualquer outra coisa. Em segundo, cada pessoa tem uma maneira de gostar e uma maneira de demonstrar seus sentimentos. E em terceiro, você não pode se menosprezar assim. Você é importante! Cada ser tem uma característica própria de si que ninguém é capaz de ter igual! Você é uma jóia rara no mundo! Pode acreditar!

A jovem menina virou o rosto e encontrou os grandes e profundos olhos escuros de seu pai. Sabia que ele estava certo. Mas, era difícil aceitar que uma pessoa por quem sente afeição não sente a mesma coisa; ou até sinta, mas demonstra o contrário. Como mudar isso?

— Valeu, pai. Eu vou ficar melhor.- agradeceu ela dando um forte abraço em Gohan, que logo se retirou. Enquanto descia pelas escadas, ele pensava e recordava grandes momentos de sua vida, como por exemplo o nascimento de sua filha Pan. Como ela crescera! Já estava até começando a se apaixonar! A pessoa de quem ela falou certamente era um menino. De sua idade, talvez, ou até mais velho. Mas, quem seria o sujeito?

O dia amanheceu mais uma vez, e Pan já estava acordada. Passara a noite inteira pensando nele... naquele menino especial. Ele era tão bonito e tão inteligente! Ao perceber que o Sol já raiara, a jovem menina pulou correndo de sua cama e desceu até a cozinha. Comeu bastante (o que também era um grande costume de seu pai), voltou ao seu quarto e se trancou lá. Abriu as portas de seu armário e ficou admirando cada roupa que possuía. Queria escolher uma que fosse de seu estilo, mas que também chamasse a atenção daquele menino. Sim, iria atrás dele. O encontraria e revelaria seus sentimentos.

Pequenos barulhos e conversas soltas vindas da cozinha indicavam que seu pai e sua mãe já despertaram. Pan, que se distraíra por alguns minutos, voltou sua atenção às roupas em seu armário. Olhou, olhou... Procurou... Enfim encontrou a perfeita! Era um vestido, sim (o que poderia ser considerado um milagre ela ter escolhido aquele tipo de roupa), mas que tinha um toque de "rebeldia" ou de "masculinidade". Vestiu-o e desceu as escadas. Quando chegou à sala, viu que seus pais não estavam a sós. Seu tio, Goten, também estava lá. Ele era realmente um tio diferente. Jovem, paquerador, um pouco rebelde (o que deixa a mãe dele louca!)... Mas, era um garoto muito bom e simpático. Ao lado dele estava... ELE! Aquele menino! Trunks! Sim, era ele! Ele estava lá, diante de seus olhos! Ele era perfeito! Cabelos em um tom de lilás ou roxo, olhos azuis e bastante expressivos, corpo bem definido... Um verdadeiro príncipe!

— Pan? Você já acordou, filha?- perguntou Videl.

A jovem menina não conseguiu responder. Seus olhos não conseguiam se desviar daquele menino tão belo.

— E aí, Pan? Como é que vai?- perguntou seu tio, Goten. Ao perceber que Pan não respondia, resolveu perguntar mais uma vez:

— O que deu em você? Não vai me responder?

Pan finalmente voltou ao mundo e à sala onde sempre esteve. Seus pensamentos haviam caminhado milhões e milhões de quilômetros apenas apontando as qualidades daquele menino especial.

— Eu estou bem, tio Goten.- respondeu ela.

— Olá, Pan.- cumprimentou Trunks.

Pan sentiu seu corpo congelar. Ele estava ali, a sua frente, falando com sua pessoa. Não podia ficar parada sem dizer nada, não desta vez.

— Olá, Trunks. Que bom que você veio.

— A que devo a sua visita, Goten?- perguntou Gohan.

— Sabe o que é, mano, eu pisei na bola com uma garota e...

— "E..."?

— Eu queria que você me ajudasse. Sabe, você é tão experiente com esse negócio de garotas, né? Eu achei que você podia me dar uma mãozinha.- respondeu Goten- Afinal, você sempre despertava os olhares das garotas de sua sala, não é? Principalmente daquela tal Ireza...

Videl olhou para Gohan e cruzou os braços. Gohan percebeu que sua esposa não estava gostando nada, nada daquela conversa e resolveu levar seu irmão até seu quarto, onde poderiam conversar com mais liberdade.

Agora restavam na sala apenas três pessoas. Trunks, Pan e Videl. Um longo silêncio percorreu aquela sala até que Videl resolveu perguntar:

— Como vai a sua família, Trunks?

— Bem... Minha mãe está trabalhando como nunca, sempre pensando no sucesso da Corporação Cápsula. Meu pai está exatamente igual, com aquele mesmo penteado, o mesmo orgulho de sempre... Vive dentro daquela sala de treinamento. E a minha irmã... Essa vive fazendo compras! E é muito mimada pelo meu pai. É difícil lidar com ela.- respondeu o jovem rapaz.

— Bem, eu vou à cozinha. Vou preparar algumas coisas gostosas para a gente comer. Eu sei muito bem como são vocês, sayajins... Devoram tudo em poucos minutos.- comentou Videl indo em direção à cozinha- Ah! Pan, por que não leva o Trunks para seu quarto? Tem vários jogos lá, vão se divertir!

Pan, mais uma vez, congelou. Sua mãe, com certeza, percebera o que sentia por ele. Precisava agir. Afinal, se sua mãe foi capaz de perceber, ele também seria.

Ambos subiram as escadas e entraram no quarto. Neste dia, felizmente, ele se encontrava arrumado. Tinha alguns objetos no chão, mas nada que não passasse despercebido.

— O que você quer jogar, Trunks? Tem vários jogos de tabuleiro, vídeo game, computador... Você escolhe.- falou ela.

— Obrigado, Pan. Mas... Eu queria conversar com você.- ao escutar isso, a jovem estremeceu. Queria conversar? Sobre o que?- Enquanto você estava no seu quarto, eu e o Goten chegamos e trocamos algumas palavras com seus pais. O Gohan me disse que você estava bastante triste ontem e que talvez eu poderia ajudar. Sobre o que se trata?

Pan percebeu que seu pai também sabia de quem gostava. Ou teria sido mera coincidência? Uma ironia do destino, talvez? "Ai... Eu mato o meu pai!", pensou ela.

— Olha, se você não quiser falar, tudo bem, eu entendo.- comentou o rapaz.

— Não, tudo bem, Trunks. Eu falo. Eu... Estava mesmo querendo falar com você.- Pan sentou-se na cama e percebeu que agora teria de ir até o final.- Outro dia, perto da escola, eu estava indo encontrar meu tio Goten, quando... Eu vi um garoto que eu gosto muito abraçando uma garota da minha classe. Eu fiquei muito triste, porque eu achava que essa garota sabia sobre os meus sentimentos. Afinal, ela é uma das poucas garotas com quem eu falo direito na sala de aula.- ela deu uma parada, respirou fundo e continuou:

— Faz alguns dias que eu percebi o quanto aquele menino era especial para mim. Ele sempre esteve ao meu lado, sempre me ajudou nas horas em que eu precisei, sempre foi meu amigo. Mas, eu acho que a amizade se transformou em algo diferente, entende?- terminou ela.

— Sei...Mas, você já parou para pensar, Pan, que as coisas nem sempre são o que parecem? Esse garoto podia muito bem estar abraçando-a por mera amizade, ou, de repente, aquela menina da sua sala podia ser parente dele!- falou Trunks olhando para Pan- Se você quiser, pode me falar o nome do menino que eu converso com ele. O que eu não quero, Pan, é ver você triste.

Pan olhou nos olhos azuis de Trunks e perguntou:

— Você se preocupa comigo?

— É claro, Pan! Vê-la triste é a última coisa que eu quero no mundo! Você é muito especial, muito importante para mim!- respondeu ele.

— Por quê?

— Bem... Porque... Porque...- Trunks não sabia mais o que dizer. Sabia que Pan era tremendamente importante para sua vida, mas jamais parara para pensar no porquê disso.

— Trunks, eu...- Pan hesitou, mas sabia que precisava desabafar- eu... Gosto muito de você. De verdade. Aquele menino de quem eu falei, era você, Trunks.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio durante um curto espaço de tempo. Trunks estava surpreso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava feliz. Ele olhava nos olhos escuros de Pan e podia ver que ela não mentia. Estava angustiada com esse segredo e precisava revelá-lo. Ele jamais pensara que podia estar sendo "alvo" de uma nova paixão adolescente.

— Naquele dia, Trunks, eu estava indo falar com o Goten para pedir ajuda. Eu sabia que ele é e sempre foi seu melhor amigo. Ele poderia falar com você, explicar tudo, porque eu não tinha coragem de faze-lo.- explicou ela.

— Pan... Naquele dia, eu abracei uma garota, sim. Mas, era porque eu havia acabado de ajudá-la com os livros, e como somos amigos, ela me deu um abraço; um simples abraço de gratidão.- respondeu ele- Agora, você, Pan... Você representa algo muito maior e muito mais importante para o meu coração. Tenho certeza disso.

Mais um longo silêncio percorreu aquele quarto. Mas, desta vez, foi interrompido, não por palavras, mas sim por um beijo. Um doce beijo apaixonado. Os dois, ainda jovens, estavam descobrindo um mundo diferente. O mundo da paixão. Onde este sentimento, tão belo, entra no coração sem pedir permissão.

Pan estava muito feliz. Aquele beijo significava muito para ela. Mostrava a sua importância para aquele menino por quem se apaixonara. E ele, finalmente podia explicar por que Pan era importante para sua vida. Porque a adorava. Porque a amava. Ela era a pessoa por quem seu coração procurava. Ambos estavam em um momento de pura alegria e felicidade.

— Sabe, Trunks... Esse foi, sem dúvida, meu melhor presente de natal!- terminou Pan, dando um grande abraço em seu amado. Em seguida, ambos levantaram, deram-se as mãos e se beijaram amorosamente em um grande momento romântico e apaixonado de suas vidas.

FIM 

OBS: Espero que todos tenham gostado!!! Eu trabalhei bastante com o objetivo de criar um história romântica e que fosse do agrado de todos aqueles que lessem. Muitos beijos à todos e obrigada pela atenção!!!


End file.
